As The World Falls Down
by sammygirl2010
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'PIECES OF ME'. Logan and Marie are getting ready to say their wedding vows, but will a certain feral and a lot of trouble keep them apart? Can they beat the odds and stay together? AU Rogan Scott/Jean some Hank/Storm Read and Review...and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Marie Pov

"_LOGAN!" Marie frantically screamed. She ran as fast as she could, but she couldn't get to him, and worse, he couldn't hear her. She watched in horror as she saw Victor rip him to shreds. She screamed Logan's name again, this time in anguish. She saw Victor look at her for the first time and she panicked. He stalked towards her menacingly, and to her horror, she couldn't move. He circled around her slowly and stopped directly behind her. He was so close that Marie could feel his breath against her neck. She felt his hands slowly trail down the length of her body and back up to her neck again. It revolted her, but she was helpless to stop it. He pulled her against him and buried his nose in her hair, in haling deeply. Then, he pulled the hair off her neck, almost like he was going to bite her. Victor leaned towards her and whispered in her hear._

"_Your mine Princess, mine for forever." _

"NO!" Marie cried out, shooting up in her bed and coming awake with a jolt. She panted heavily and her eyes searched the room wildly while she tried to get her bearings. A warm strong arm pulled her backwards and into a tight embrace. She calmed down and sighed in relief when she saw Logan's worried face staring at her.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one with nightmares. What's wrong darlin?" He whispered coaxingly. He ran a hand through her hair, silently reassuring her and reminding her that he was there and she was safe.

"I…I just had a bad dream that's all, I'll be alright." She mumbled, already falling asleep again. At least that's what she wanted Logan to think.

"Okay darlin, I'm here if you need me." Logan replied uncertainly. Marie smiled. Feelings were not Logan's strong suite, but it touched her that he was trying.

She hated lying to him like that, but she didn't want to alarm him. When Logan got angry, there wasn't anything that anyone could do to stop him from doing something rash or stupid….usually both. It had been 2 months since the kidnapping and Marie was still having nightmares. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Victor's face. The dreams were getting steadily worse, now Logan died in almost all of them. As if that wasn't enough, Victor's actions towards her were frightening. It was almost as if he was attacking Logan _for her. _ She saw Logan's memories before, she knew what Victor was like with woman and his brother, so this attitude he had in her dreams worried her. It didn't help that the X-men could not find any trace of Victor Creed or Stryker. The searched everywhere and not even the tiniest fingerprint or trail remained of the pair. With these troubling thoughts whirling around in her head, Marie buried herself in Logan's arms and fell into a troubled sleep.

The next day, Marie was woken up by a very hyper Jubilee and an amused Jean Grey.

"Come on Marie! Get up! We have to go pick out dresses today!" Jubilee shouted joyfully. She threw some clothes at Marie, waited for her to get dressed, and shoved Marie and Jean out of the room.

"Do you know what kind of dress you want?" Jean asked as they walked down the stairs and into the garage.

"Honestly I have no clue. I didn't want this big of a wedding in the first place." Marie grumbled sleepily. Thanks to the very large amount of Logan still residing in her head, she was no longer a morning person.

She smirked at the memory of the discussion that had happened last month about the ceremony. Logan and Marie had both agreed that they wanted a small, private, wedding with the x-team and a few of Marie's friends. Logan didn't have any family besides Victor, and Marie's family was pretty much dead to her. So, they had gone to the professor to ask for his permission to use the school grounds. He agreed on the conditions that he would give marie away, and that the entire school be allowed to attend. His exact words were

"_This is the first time that a wedding will be held on the grounds. The students here need a reason to celebrate, to show them that the world isn't all bad. It will remind them that mutant s can still lead normal lives, and it will remind them of what they are trying to achieve at this school."_

Marie had been surprised when Logan agreed without even the slightest grumble or complaint to the professor. Of course, he had plenty to say about it behind closed doors, but in public he didn't say a word. Marie suspected that it was because he secretly did want a big wedding. Once when they were discussing it, she had suggested that they go to Vegas and get it over with. He had shot the idea down by stating firmly

"_Marie, I remember my last wedding. It was in a courthouse with a few buddies from work. I don't want that for you. I want to do this the right way. I want you to have your chance to walk down the aisle. Besides, Isn't that what every little girl dreams of?"_

The plus side to the whole thing was that the professor was willing to pay for the whole thing. Something that Jean frequently teased her about. She and scot had gone the courthouse route.

"Marie! Hello….anyone in there? We're here!" Jean joked. Marie snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to realize that they were in fact, at the bridal shop and that she had spent the whole car ride thinking about the wedding.

"What is going on in that brain of yours Marie? You were completely spaced out." Jean drilled with a smirk.

"I know what _I_ would e thinking about if I had the wolverine in my bed." Jubilee exclaimed with a wink.

"I hear that!" Marie replied and quickly ducked into the shop.

The next few hours were spent trying on dress after dress, dealing with an obnoxious over-perfumed saleswoman, and getting the constant reassurance form the girls that she could take her time and that she didn't look fat. After the 50th dress she tried on, Marie gave up letting the saleswoman choose and randomly grabbed a dress of the rack, letting fate do the choosing. Without looking, she slipped it on and walked out of the stalls for approval.

"Well? How about this one? Is it any worse than the last billion I tried on?" she mumbled.

When silence answered her question, she turned to look at her friends. Jean's jaw had dropped in an unflattering way and she was frozen in place, Jubilee was nodding and practically clapping her hands in joy. Marie took this as a positive thing and whipped around in the mirror to see what they were gaping at, her jaw dropped too. It was sort of sleek, elegant looking, and it was one hundred percent her. The top was v-shaped, crisscrossing around the waist, and finally widening out at the hips to settle at a pool around her feet. It felt right, much better than the other dresses she had tried on. She quickly slipped out of the gown, afraid to ruin it before she even got out of the store. After that, the other girls were easy to shop for. It was decided that the colors were silver white and black, so the girls got silver and black cocktail dresses and they quickly paid and got out the door.

Marie was eager to see Logan again. For the past couple months he had been all but glued to her side. It was a running joke among the team that where one was, the other would be. Bets were frequently placed on how long they could stay away from each other. Whoever bet the shortest time usually won. Marie sighed and closed her eye as they went down the winding road that would take her to Logan…

Meanwhile at the mansion….

Logan Pov

"Come on! Come on! Dammit The goal is that big net!" Logan yelled at the T.V. He and Scott were and sitting in the recreation room watching a hockey game and throwing back a few beers while the girls went shopping. As the game went to commercial, the guys got up and headed to the kitchen to get a few beers out of Logans hidden stash. Ever since the kidnapping, Logan and Scott had somehow bonded and were now almost friends. At least, Scott was the closest thing to a friend Logan had. The man in question was tapping on the counter impatiently as Logan dug around for the two remaining beers.

"So Logan, Ready to take the plunge?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Logan shot back quickly. This was not a new question to him.

"I never thought I'd see the day the wolverine was tamed." Scott joked shaking his head.

"Your wife said the same thing. I'm not tamed." Logan grumbled tossing scot a beer and walking back to the couch.

"Why are you doing this anyway? I mean, as Marie's friend I'm glad you're doing this, but she would be happy just being with you." He fished, looking at Logan expectantly. Logan knew that this answer was crucial. If he wasn't completely honest, Scot would probably cause a lot of problems that he didn't need or want.

"Look scooter" he started, using one of his nicknames unconsciously. " I love Marie. She loves me. I want to give her everything she's ever wanted, wedding included. What girl wants to stay with a guy unattached for the rest of her life which in our case could be a hell of a long time." He stated. Then he stared at his beer bottle a moment before continuing. "It's more than that though… I _want_ this. I want Marie forever, and I want to prove that to her. I want the world to know that she belongs to me and no one else. I guess it's that primal part of me. I don't know though..." He trailed off shaking his head.

"Logan that is the best answer I could hope for. I felt the same way about Jean when we got married." Scot said beaming. Then, Logan watched as the Cheshire cat grin slid off his face and he fixed Logan in a stare. Logan could tell that it was a stare even with the glasses, because he could feel it.

"Logan. You're a roamer. Can you give that up for Marie? I know you have a job her and so does she, but you've never stayed in one place for long, are you sure you can do it?"

"I thought about that a lot, but I'm willing to do what it takes to stay with her. We talked about it, and Marie said that she would go with me if I ever got that itch that couldn't be scratched here. She said that when it happened, she'd drag me off on the bike and we would just go somewhere for a while, however long it takes. That's why I love her, she accepts me for me and takes all my bullshit in stride." He admitted before downing his beer.

"Alright, enough of this crap. Let's watch some guys beat the ever loving crap out of each other." Scot exclaimed.

"Sounds good to me." Logan agreed, but his mind soon strayed from the game. He was worried. He had searched for Victor for weeks, and he had failed. He had a score to settle with the feral and he wanted to do it soon. Marie thought that he didn't know about her nightmares, but she talked in her sleep. Some nights he could hear her crying out and calling his name in pain, but she never said anything. He also heard her tell victor to stop. It made his blood boil to know that the feral still had some kind of sick hold over Marie, even if it was just in her dreams. He WOULD get to the bottom of it and he would make Victor Creed wish he had never been born….

Some secret base not too far away…

Victor pov

Victor leered in his sleep while he dreamed. He was lounging in a tattered chair asleep when someone tossed some papers on his lap waking him up. His eyes popped open instantly and he snarled at the unwanted interruption. He looked up at the muscle head that brought him the papers. It was one of Stryker's lackeys. Since he killed the last one, Stryker had 'forbid' him from touching them.

"What the hell do you want? This had better be important too, because I was having a very good dream." He growled menacingly. Lately his dreams had been very good. His whelp of a brother had died in most of them, leaving Marie helpless to his advances, and what advances they would be if it happened in reality. Te thought of reality brought victor to the manila folder in his hand. With a quick glance at the lackey still waiting for him, he opened the folder with mild intrest.

Inside the folder were the locations of several "useful" mutants that he would have to meet with, the usual boring duties, and towards the back something much more interesting. In the back were pictures of Marie taken at random over the last few months. Apparently, Stryker had someone tailing her. Victor went through them with reverence, and then he noticed something that made his inner feral roar with fury. Marie had a ring on her finger. His bastard brother was planning to socially claim what by all rights should have been his. He rapidly flipped through the rest of the pictures with no interest until he came on one that was dated with the days date. It was Marie in a wedding gown at some bridal shop. It enraged him and gave him feelings that he tried to squash down for the moment. He crumbled one of the pictures into his pocket for later. Then, he shoved past the lackey and into the room where Stryker was currently experimenting in. He shoved the picture of Marie on the cold metal table.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he bellowed.

"That Victor is our perfect opportunity." Stryker said calmly. When Victor growled in response, he saw Stryker flinch but continue resolutely. "You see, our reports show that they are having the wedding on school grounds. It will be the perfect time to attack because their guard will be down. They will be too busy preparing things for the wedding to guard Marie. You can slip in just before the wedding and slip out before anyone notices." Stryker finished.

Victor let the words sink in and he gave Stryker a curt nod before turning and walking out the door. He went back to his chair and flopped into it absently. He wanted to get a hold of Marie much sooner than that, waiting was never his strong suit. He realized that if he wanted to get her, he would have to bid his time and wait. He also had a score to settle with his little brother. He thought about different ways to do that without alerting the whelp to Stryker's plans. Of course, he didn't really know what they were beyond getting Marie, but that didn't matter. What mattered was his intense need to confront his brother. He thought about it for what seemed like hours until he shoved himself out of the chair and into the night.

_Alright Jimmy, I've hidden long enough. I think it's time that we had a little family reunion, just you and me…_

**AN: Okay lots of things to say... First off, I'm sorry the chapter took so long, I was in a computer deadzone for the past three days and had no time to work on it. Second, obviously this is the new story! Thank you all for stickin with me, or if your new, thanks for joinin the crew =). Um…Oh! Okay so not a whole lot of action in this chap, but you need to have some calm before the storm right? I actually like to give Logan and Marie a little time together before I screw their lives all to hell for a while. As for victor, I know he's a little weird but you'll get more clarification later and I've got big plans for my favorite feral! Here is a pic of marie's dress if anyone is interested, I know I was when I wrote it lol.**

.com/cdimg/489319/7655070/0/1236078192/wedding_dress_bridal_wedding_gown_

**Next chapter will have some fluff and maybe a fight scene…you never know! Reviews are love! Thanks and meat pies to all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Logan Pov…sorta

"Alright swamp-rat, deal me in." Logan grumbled, flopping unceremoniously into the chair in front of a makeshift poker table. Bobby, Remy, Scot, Wade, and Hank were all lounging around the table playing cards and laughing uproariously at some joke Logan had missed. After spending the whole afternoon with Marie, listening to her debate on whether crème or beige was a better color, or whether orchids looked better than lilies with her skin, he needed a beer and the company of males. He had walked down to the den to find them all playing poker, the perfect antidote to so much exposure to feminine activities.

"Happy to oblige Logan, but to what do we owe this great honor? You and the petite cher are hardly ever three feet from each other." Remy commented wryly while easily flicking cards Logan's way.

"I needed some space, Marie is going into wedding mode and I can't stand anymore talk about table cloths and what food people will want to eat." He said grabbing his hand. It was very decent as far as hand's go, he had a pair of jacks. They talked and told stories about one fight or another. Sharing raunchy jokes and simply talking about bunch of crap. After Bobby and Hank 'gracefully' folded, Remy did something that Logan should have expected.

"What does everyone say about making the stakes a little bit more interesting? And before you get all uppity I'm not talking money, I'm tryin to quit gambling with money." He queried, his Cajun accent coming out heavily. The men stared at each other warily for a moment before Scott, and Wade put down their cards, stating 'fold' in unison. One did not make a bet with Remy without regretting it. Unfortunately, Logan was a slow learner and didn't like to back down from a challenge.

"What do you have in mind Remy?"

"As you may well know, the professor is having another of his student gatherings. A karaoke night this time, I believe. He recommended that all the staff attend, but I think that if I win, you have to participate." Remy finished with a smirk.

_No way in hell_! Logan thought but instead of saying that he simply asked "And what if I win?"

"If you win…I promise you that I will never make you get in my plane again, for anything." Remy stated, knowing that Logan wouldn't pass up that opportunity for the world. The rest of the table was silent as they waited for Logan's reply. They couldn't believe that he would actually take the bet, but they also knew he didn't like backing down. They watched as Logan stoically replied 'you're on.' 

Logan stared at his cards with a small bit of confidence and just prayed that it would be enough. If not Marie was never going to let him live tonight down. He watched as Remy smugly played with his hand of cards, doing absentminded sleight of hand tricks that came with his powers. Unfortunately, his tricks did not allow Logan even the slightest glimpse at his cards. Eventually the time came and Logan showed what he had.

"Pair of jacks, Ace high." He said throwing them down on the table. He watched silently as Remy ran his hand through his hair. Then he heard a sound that made his stomach drop into the souls of his feet. Remy started laughing, loud and uproariously. He was shaking with it when he calmed down enough to lay down his cards. "Sorry Logan, The lady beats the knave every time." He said laying down his pair of queens. Logan stared at the dreaded cards for a minute before stalking away. He had to go talk to Marie. Just as he reached the door, he heard Remy call out behind him

"Don't forget Logan! See you at seven!"

Logan mumbled incoherently to himself as he walked up the long hallway and took the stairs to his and Marie's room. He opened the door to find Marie lying amidst a large pile of different colored fabrics and staring at the ceiling. The smile that lit her face when he came into the room was enough to, for the most part, pacify him as he walked over to her. She sat up enough to allow him to sit on the bed, and then promptly she lay back down on his chest.

"Ugh Logan. If if have to look at another color patch I'm going to scream." She groaned.

"Really? I thought you were enjoying all of this." he said gesturing to all of the mess on their bed.

"God no! I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this for everyone else." She half shouted. He watched as the tension slowly drained out of her body and she looked back up at him.

"So what did you come up here for?"

"So you know that lounge thing that's going on tonight?" He started warily.

"Yeah, you said there was no way I was dragging you down there, so what about it?"

"Well I sorta made a bet with Remy and…"

"Oh god Logan, say you didn't. Everyone knows not to make bets with him! Why don't you ever listen?" She exclaimed laughing at what she knew was coming next.

"I have to sing." He grumbled irritated at her humor.

"Wow. I definitely don't want to miss this. And as moral support I'll hunt down something to sing too. That way you're not in it alone." She said as though she was taking a sword in the stomach for him, and he viewed it with about as much severity. That was why he loved her. She jumped in without even a word from him, no pleading or begging required. He grunted something unintelligible to himself as he tried to figure out what the hell he was going to sing…

Marie's Pov

A few hours later…

"_Ice Ice baby…"_ Marie heard as she walked into the student lounge, trapped to Logan's side by his massive arm. She watched as Logan took in the scene before him, took one looked at Bobby on stage and tried to pivot around and go back to their room. She stopped and planted her feet, bringing them both to a stop.

"Sorry cowboy no can do. You're gonna stick to your bet, whether you want to or not." She said firmly. They walked over to an empty couch, plopped down in it, and were joined by their friends.

"Look who decided to show up!" Remy said smoothly, giving the pair a toothy grin. "I was begginin to think you weren't going to show. "

Logan just glared daggers at the younger mutant and he casually slunk off to go flirt shamelessly with a student. They sat and watched as students sang bad renditions of classic songs and pop hits. As the night grew on, Marie felt Logan get more and more tense. Even as he watched, some of the adults go he froze. Marie then decided that she would have to be the one to break the ice for him. She got up, ignoring the almost panicked look on his face and prying herself away from his arms. She walked over to Jubilee, who was acting as the school's Dj for the evening and talked to her over Remy's awful rendition of 'Poker face'. Jubilee grinned widely and nodded as Marie went and leaned on the wall next to the makeshift stage. She had never been much of a public singer. She preferred to keep it to the confines of the shower, but she figured that she could pull this one off, for Logan at least.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, give it up! That was Remy with 'poker face'. Next up, we have our own Rogue with 'you found me.' She said giving Marie a mock intro and a sly wink. She looked at all of the kids in the lounge, then at the smiling faces of her friends and colleagues, the encouraging thumbs up from Jean, and finally at the confused and curious face Logan had. She smiled once briefly before the intro started to fill the room. The song had been one she had listened to in the shower a few days ago and fallen absolutely in love with. It reminded her of Logan so much. She closed her eyes and let the words flow out of her.

_Is this a dream?__  
__If it is__  
__Please don't wake me from this high__  
__I'd become comfortably numb__  
__Until you opened up my eyes__  
__To what it's like__  
__When everything's right__  
__I can't believe___

_You found me__  
__When no one else was lookin'__  
__How did you know just where I would be?__  
__Yeah, you broke through__  
__All of my confusion__  
__The ups and the downs__  
__And you still didn't leave__  
__I guess that you saw what nobody could see__  
__You found me__  
__You found me_

And he had. Logan had somehow found her in that bar and managed to save her, in just about every way a person can be saved. The day they met, he had fought his brother for her even when he didn't know who she was. He had protected her from everything, including herself. Marie glanced at Logan briefly and smiled before slipping back into the music.__

_So, here we are__  
__That's pretty far__  
__When you think of where we've been__  
__No going back__  
__I'm fading out__  
__All that has faded me within__  
__You're by my side__  
__Now everything's fine__  
__I can't believe___

_You found me__  
__When no one else was lookin'__  
__How did you know just where I would be?__  
__Yeah, you broke through__  
__All of my confusion__  
__The ups and the downs__  
__And you still didn't leave__  
__I guess that you saw what nobody could see__  
__You found me__  
__You found me_

Marie loved that last line and the chorus because she could relate to it so well. They had come a long way from being a loner and a runaway one that cold road in Canada. They were getting married in a few weeks. She smiled at how much she had changed over the last few years. She wasn't gangly or frightened of her own shadow anymore. She could hold her own against just about anything, and with Logan at her side, she felt that she could take on the world. __

_And I was hiding__  
__'Til you came along__  
__And showed me where I belong__  
__You found me__  
__When no one else was lookin'__  
__How did you know?__  
__How did you know?___

_You found me__  
__When no one else was lookin'__  
__How did you know just where I would be?__  
__Yeah, you broke through__  
__All of my confusion__  
__The ups and the downs__  
__And you still didn't leave__  
__I guess that you saw what nobody could see__  
__You found me___

_(You found me)__  
__(When no one else was lookin')__  
__You found me__  
__(How did you know just where I would be?)__  
__You broke through__  
__All of my confusion__  
__The ups and the downs__  
__And you still didn't leave__  
__I guess that you saw what nobody could see__  
__The good and the bad__  
__And the things in between__  
__You found me__  
__You found me_

She finished the song breathlessly, her voice protesting at the belting she had to do in the middle of the song, but it was worth it. The look of adoration she saw on Logan's usually stoic face was worth any sore throat she may have later. Marie turned bright red as she got applause from the people in the room and she beat a hasty retreat into Logan's arms.

"That was good darling, where did you learn that song?"

"I heard it on the radio a few days ago when I was in the shower. It reminded me of you. You found me time and time again. You saw me in the bar when I felt all but invisible. You found me when I ran away from the mansion and saved me from Magneto. You found me when I left to go get the cure and tried to talk me out of it, and a few months ago, you found me when no one else knew where I was. I felt like the song was a good one to pick." She said with a shrug. Logan looked like he was about to say something when Remy came up behind him and clapped a hand on Logan's back.

"Well Cher, that was some mighty fine singin. I think it's time for your Beau here to try and match it. Last call Logan, it's now or forever be called a chicken." He stated grinning. Marie watched as he got that determined look in his eyes and shook her head. He kissed her forehead and disentangled himself from her. He walked up to a shocked Jubilee who stood there shell shocked for a minute and then gave him a wicked grin.

"Alright! Well, ladies and gentleman, it seems like we have a special treat for you tonight. For the first and if I'm guessing last time, we have Logan singing 'let me go'.

Logan's Pov

Logan took a deep breath and grumbled as the song went into its twangy intro. This was a song that he could relate too. He looked down, refusing to make eye contact as he started singing in a low slightly shaky voice.

They were sitting on his tailgate  
And she was lovin' on his roughneck  
And she was talking about running away  
And he was puffin' on a cigarette  
Just thinkin' (huh)  
How am I gonna say goodbye?

He said, girl you got it good here  
And you don't need to mess with  
A guy going nowhere  
She said how's about Texas?  
He got up and shook his head  
Then he said, ain't you been listening?  
It's never gonna work out  
And I think it'd be a good time now to

Let me go  
You don't need me baby  
Stop holding on the way you are  
Don't you know I'm no good for you  
And it'll only break your heart  
If you don't  
Let me go

He understood the emotion in this song so well. In the beginning of their relationship, he pushed Marie away, petrified that she would get too close to him and get hurt. She was so young and good and he was used goods. She deserved so much better. He never thought that they could have a future and that heartbreak was the onlything he could offer her. He ran away everytime she tried to get close, and every time he had to tell her goodbye it tore him up inside. He would never admit it,hell probably not even now, but it was true. He sighed as the music to the second verse started.

He said other than a dreamer  
I ain't nothin' but a drifter  
You could do a lot better  
Then leaned over and he kissed her  
He said you got another year of college  
And a good momma and a daddy  
And me, I got $93 in this old '82 Chevy

So let me go  
You don't need me baby  
Stop holding on the way you are  
Don't you know I'm no good for you  
And it'll only break your heart  
If you don't  
Let me go

That part was still true. He really didn't have much to offer Marie, and yetr she still took him as he was, flaws and all. She still managed to find a way to make him feel like he was worth something, like he was good enough to even stand next to her. In her eyes he was her hero and protector. He just hoped that he could stay that way, that the shining light she saw on him didn't fade as they spent years together.

She said, nice try  
But you can't hide behind those shades there on your face  
Ya see I don't think you're all that tough  
I just think you're scared of love  
And I think I won't take up that much space

So let me go  
Take me with you baby  
I belong where you are  
We both know that you're not as strong as you think you are

Let me go  
Take me with you baby  
I belong where you are  
Don't you know I'm so good for you  
And it'll only break your heart  
Down the road  
If you don't  
Let me go  
With you baby

Let me go  
With you baby  
Just let me go 

The last verse was his favorite. It described Marie perfectly. Every time he put up his tough guy front she saw right through it and into the heart of the problem. She took his bullshit and gave it right back to him. She stood up to him even as he raged and snarled at her. She was completely unafraid of his rages and his temper. She still wanted him after all that. When he had listened to the song it was this verse that made him choose it. He could try and push her away but she would always be right there by his side through the good and the bad. He finished the song thinking he hadn't done too bad. His voice had wobbled a few times and he had been nervous through the whole thing but he didn't want to run in a corner and hide. He dared to look up only to laugh at everyone's faces. Remy was slack jawed eyes bulging, stunned completely. Most of the other's present had similar reactions, and Marie…was crying. She was balling big huge wet tears but she was beaming at him like he had just won the goddam Olympics. He got up and walked to her, pulling her away from the room and leaving everyone behind.

"That was beautiful Logan, I had no idea you could sing." She said shaking her head.

"Yeah well..don't get used to it Darlin. That was a one night only performance." He said throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, I loved it!" She said stubbornly.

Later that night, as they lay in bed Logan heard a scratching noise at the window. It was soft though, too soft for any human to catch. He gently, slid out from under a sleeping Marie and threw on a pair of jeans. Without a sound, he slid to the open window…and saw Victor below it motioning for him to come down. Logan growled silently and crept out of the mansion and down onto the front lawn.

"You're a dead man Victor." He growled ready to lunge at his brother.

"Easy there Jimmy. I just want to talk." Victor said unconvincingly.

"So…I hear concradulations are in order." He said throwing the picture of Marie in the bridal shop ad Logan.

"Goddammit Victor. You son of a Bitch. .Alone." He snarled inching closer to Victor.

"See that's the thing I came to talk to you about Jimmy. It seems that I can't get your damn frail out of my head!" Victor exclaimed pulling at his short hair. "I think that she needs to be shown what it's like to be with a real Alpha male." He taunted smirking.

Logan didn't even bother to answer Victor's jeer he just jumped at the feral, pummeling him with his fists not having enough sense to extract his claws. Victor cackled as he was being beaten bloody and with one good punch he knocked Logan off of him and got up. They came at each other again, claws being extracted and blows being exchanged. They probably would have fought it out once and for all if it weren't for the light that suddenly flooded the yard.

"Logan? What on earth are you doin out there in the middle of the night?" Marie said sleepily leaning out of her window.

Logan looked around but saw nothing. Victor had disappeared without a trace, and the blows that he had inflicted Logan with had already healed. There was absolutely no sign of their fight. He shook his head knowing that telling Marie would only worry her.

"Nothing darling, I just thought I heard something."

"Well..come back to bed Sugar, it's freezing out there." She yawned out stumbling back into the bedroom and shutting the window.

Logan looked around but Victor didn't show, he knew it was far from over between the two of them. Victor had staked a challenge, Logan would take it, and eventually one of them would die….

AN: Oh boy! Lots of stuff to say. Well first of all I am sorry for this chapter taking so long. I had to start college and real life just put my writing on hold for a while. Fear not, I am going to write this story out to the end. Thank you for sticking with me. I loved this chapter. It had a little bit of fluff and a little bit of action in it. It had some comedy and some of our other favorite X-men in it. I heard "let me go" by Christian Kane and was like "YES! If Logan ever sang a song…this would be it." Please don't forget to click that little button and let me know what you think XD. Much love and meat pies!


End file.
